teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas
Lucas was a minor character in Season 5 of Teen Wolf. He was first introduced as a gay club kid and student at Beacon Hills High School who was a regular at Sinema and who was in a relationship with Corey Bryant. At some point in August of 2012, Lucas was turned into a Chimera by the Dread Doctors, specifically a Werewolf/Scorpion hybrid who could extend scorpion stingers from his flesh in addition to the Werewolf abilities he possessed. After a battle at the club involving Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, Brett Talbot, Scott McCall, and Kira Yukimura, Lucas was knocked out, but before the pack could bring him back to Alan Deaton's animal clinic, the Dread Doctors arrived and killed him in front of the crowd, stating only, "His condition was terminal" before they left. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Lucas' early life, aside from the fact that he received a cornea transplant at some time in his youth, which resulted in the genetic chimerism that ultimately made him a target of the Dread Doctors due to their intent to create Chimeras with supernatural characteristics. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf In Condition Terminal, a young Beacon Hills High School student named Corey Bryant was admitted to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital with what appeared to be a large scorpion sting on his arm. After nurse Melissa McCall called her son Scott and his girlfriend Kira to check him out, Scott took Corey's pain with his Werewolf powers and questioned him on how he got the wounds. Corey explained that his boyfriend Lucas had begun to passionately kiss him out of nowhere after some time of being shy and slow-moving, and moments later, he was in the worst pain of his life, leading Scott and Kira to realize that Lucas was a Chimera and had stung him before he ran off. After Scott and Kira learned from Corey that Lucas was a regular at the Sinema nightclub, they made their way there to apprehend him. Meanwhile, Lucas was already at the club, where he began hitting on Mason Hewitt, who had gone to the club with Liam Dunbar and had met Brett Talbot there. The two went into a dark corner, where they discussed the movie (Night of the Living Dead) being played on the projector before Lucas started making out with Mason. While they were kissing, Lucas began to extend dozens of scorpion stingers from his arms and spine, but before he could sting Mason, Brett caught him and yanked him away. Brett and Lucas then engaged in a fight, where Lucas ended up slashing him across the chest with his stingers. Scott, Kira, and Scott's Beta, Liam Dunbar, joined the fight, and after some struggle, Liam was able to knock Lucas out with a punch to the head. Suddenly, Kira's inner Kitsune spirit took control of her, and she lunged at Lucas' unconscious body with her katana while she shouted, "I am the Messenger of Death!" in Japanese. She would have killed Lucas had Scott not intervened just in time, but before any of the McCall Pack or their allies could react further, the Dread Doctors arrived and shot Lucas in the chest with a crossbow. Scott demanded to know why they did it, but all The Surgeon would say was that Lucas' condition was terminal and that he was a "failure." Lucas' body was then taken to the morgue, where Melissa remarked on how difficult it would be to explain his scorpion stingers and werewolf claws. After Melissa and Scott left, Jordan Parrish (who had been overtaken by his Hellhound alter-ego) arrived at the morgue and stole Lucas' body, which he then brought to the Nemeton in A Novel Approach and placed with the rest of the Chimera bodies he had secretly taken. Personality Little is known of Lucas' personality due to the short appearance he made in the series. However, according to Corey, the solely-human Lucas was shy, quiet, and relatively passive; in fact, Corey explained that he actually wished that their romantic relationship would have moved a little faster, but they were taking it slow because of Lucas' hesitation. At some point after he became a Chimera, he became more confident and sexually aggressive, passionately kissing Corey before stinging him and attempting to do the same to Mason. Because he was a failed Chimera, the modified mercury that he was injected with by the Dread Doctors caused his personality to become unstable, and he became mindlessly violent and unable to control his shifts, eventually leading him to attack Corey, Mason, and Brett. Physical Appearance Lucas was a relatively short but lean and muscular young man with olive skin, buzzed dark hair, and dark brown eyes. He often wore alternative club clothing, such as well-fitting jeans and fitted v-neck t-shirts. He also was shown to wear a gold chain necklace. When in his Chimera form, his entire eye became black, his fingernails extended into claws, and scorpion stingers protruded from the back of his arms and his spine. Powers and Abilities As a Werewolf-Scorpion Chimera, Lucas possessed several powers from each of the supernatural species from which he was derived. However, since his appearance was so brief, he was only shown to use the following powers: * Super Strength: Lucas possessed supernatural strength to the point that he was able to throw full-grown men across the room with ease. He was able to fight off Scott, Liam, Kira Yukimura and Brett with very little difficulty. However, this was not only due to his strength, as he also showed exceptional fighting skills. * Shapeshifting: As a Werewolf-Scorpion Chimera, Lucas possessed the ability to transform several of his features into those common to both of his species. His eyes turned pure black, his fingernails extended into claws like those of a Werewolf, and flesh-colored stingers could be extended and retracted from the backs of his arms and spine. These stingers were extremely sharp and could cause deep wounds in others if they were used to slash or sting others in battle. ** Scorpion Venom: As a Scorpion Chimera, Lucas' stingers (and possibly his claws) produced an extremely potent venom that would cause immense agony to anyone exposed to it through his stings. After Corey was stung, he was in such great pain that he was unable to heal until after Scott siphoned the pain away with his Werewolf powers; had Corey not had an accelerated healing ability, he most likely would have died from the sting. After Melissa McCall checked Corey's lab results, she mentioned that the amount of scorpion venom in his system was the equivalent of being stung by a 10-foot-tall scorpion, demonstrating that he could produce very potent venom in relatively large amounts. * Mountain Ash Immunity: As a Chimera, Lucas was technically not supernatural, and as a result, he was immune to the effects of Mountain Ash; any other supernatural creature would be unable to go near it, making it the perfect substance to create traps and use as barriers to prevent them from passing into or out of an enclosed space. Weaknesses Lucas had no known weaknesses as a result of his pseudo-supernatural nature. However, this does not mean he could not be stopped or killed, which was proven to be true when Liam Dunbar slammed him to the ground with impact, thus knocking him unconscious. Moments later, he was killed when the Dread Doctors impaled him through the heart with a retractable metal crossbow bolt from up in the balcony, which indicated his accelerated healing ability was inferior to that of true shapeshifters and many of his Chimera peers such as Theo Raeken and Corey Bryant. Etymology *'Lucas': Lucas is the Latin form of the Greek name Λουκας (Loukas), which means "from Lucania," a region in southern Italy whose name is of uncertain meaning. Saint Luke was a doctor who traveled in the company of Saint Paul, and, according to tradition, he was the author of the third Gospel and Acts in the New Testament. Due to his renown, Luke and its related names have been in use since the 12th century. Variants of the name in other languages include: Luke (Biblical English); Loukas (Biblical Greek); Lluc (Catalan); Luka (Croatian, Georgian, Russian, Serbian, Slovene); Luca (German, Italian, Romanian). Trivia * Lucas was one of quite a few LGBT characters in Teen Wolf, including Danny Mahealani, Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Mason Hewitt, Corey, and Brett Talbot. * Lucas was also one of at least five Chimeras who were part-Werewolf, including Theo Raeken (Werewolf/Werecoyote), Belasko (Werewolf/Garuda), Tracy Stewart (Werewolf/Kanima), and Hayden Romero (Werewolf/Werejaguar). Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Unnatural Creatures